Haters
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 04 : Sasu-chan patah hati karena Karin -sang idola menikah dengan pria lain. Naruto dengan senang hati menemaninya minum sake hingga mabuk. Pengakuan Sasu-chan saat mabuk, membuat Naruto nyaris lepas kendali - NaruSasu -
1. Chapter 01

[Chaptered]  
Title : Haters  
Chapter : 1 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Romance, Ngidol  
BGM : AAA - Niji

* * *

Dulu waktu zaman kpop lovers, ff ini pernah dipublish di notes FBku. Pairnya HyunSaeng (Hyun Joong and Yeong Saeng), member SS501. FF itu juga belum tamat dan digantung terlalu lama.

Akhirnya aku melanjutkan FF itu lagi dengan pair berbeda dan mengubah beberapa scane.

Semoga saja tidak ada yang mengingat FF alay itu. Soalnya pas aku baca ulang, aku gak merasa pernah bikin FF kayak gitu. Gaya penulisannya juga berbeda dari yang sekarang.

Intinya, ini NaruSasu :D

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto.  
25 tahun.

Agensi KonoArt.

"Karena Sai mengalami cidera punggung atas kecelakaan 2 hari yang lalu, maka Sasu-chan yang akan menggantikannya", ucap Sarutobi Asuma, selaku produser dan sutradara dari sekuel film 'Promise II', sebuah film bergenre boys love. Film Promise adalah film perdanaku. Film itu berhasil membawa namaku melejit ke dunia acting.

Di samping Asuma-san, tampak seorang remaja perempuan yang kira-kira setinggi kupingku. Dia tergolong tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan. Auranya sekilas mirip seperti Sai, tetapi dia lebih mempesona. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang sepunggung diikat samping ke depan agar tidak berantakan, berkulit putih, dan berbola mata hitam kelam. Aku suka warna matanya yang sama seperti Sai.

"Ano... Bukankah ini film bergenre boys love?", tanyaku heran mengapa Asuma-san memilih perempuan calm ini menjadi pengganti Sai?

"Sasu-desu. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya", remaja pengganti Sai itu membungkuk hormat.  
"Heh?!", aku kaget mendengar suaranya, ternyata dia laki-laki!

Asuma-san malah menertawakanku. Meskipun malu, aku harus tetap stay cool.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto. Senang bekerja sama dengamu, Sasu-chan!", kujulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.  
"Hn. Senang bekerja sama denganmu juga, Naruto-san!", dia tersenyum sambil menjabat tanganku.

Asuma-san memberi arahan pada Sasu-chan mengenai skenario yang akan diperankannya. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu, karena shooting akan dimulai 2 hari lagi.

Aku tidak sabar ingin beracting lagi. Tapi dengan partner yang berbeda, membuatku canggung.

* * *

Hari pertamaku beracting dengan Sasu-chan, berjalan dengan lancar. Acting Sasu-chan bagus, dia terlihat cocok dengan peran yang dibawakannya. Tidak ada satupun dialog yang keluar dari mulut Sasu-chan, karena peran Sasu-chan adalah sebagai Haru, seorang remaja bisu.

Dalam sequel ini, aku berperan tetap sebagai Jun. Jun dan Kai -peran yang dibawakan Sai dulu- terpaksa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, karena Kai harus menempuh kuliah di Inggris. Mereka berkomunikasi hanya melalui e-mail. Jun yang berprofesi sebagai seorang guru, mendapat tawaran untuk mengajari Haru. Nah, karena mereka sering bertemu dan sangat dekat, akhirnya muncul rasa cinta di antara mereka. Mereka makan malam bersama, berkencan, berciuman hingga berhubungan sex. Jun bahkan lupa dengan janjinya pada Kai. Jun sudah terlanjur mencintai Haru. Endingnya, Kai mengetahui hubungan itu dan memutuskan untuk melepas Jun, melupakan semua janji yang telah mereka sepakati dulu.

Ending yang tragis bagi Kai, tapi happy ending bagi Jun dan Haru.

Selesai shooting tahap pertama, aku menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto dengan Sasu-chan. Aku merangkul pundaknya, menempelkan pipiku ke pipinya. Dia menatapku heran, terkesan bahwa aku sok akrab.

"Say cheese!", aba-abaku.

Aku tersenyum lima jari, sedangkan Sasu-chan memasang wajah datar, tanpa senyum. Meskipun dia tidak tersenyum, aku tetap menyukai foto yang kuambil ini. Sasu-chan memang manis. Seandainya dia perempuan, aku akan langsung mengajaknya berkecan.

"Aku akan menguploadnya ke IG. Apa nama IGmu?", tanyaku.  
"IG? Apa itu?", dia memiringkan kepalanya.  
"Astaga! Kau tidak tahu IG?",  
"Tidak",  
"Bagaimana kalau FB? Twitter? Blog?",

Dia menggeleng polos. Tidak ada satupun yang dia kenal.

"Ponselmu mana? Biar aku bantu membuatkan akun untukmu",

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari ranselnya. Sebuah ponsel flip kuno. Tidak ada camera dan fitur-fitur sosial lainnya.

"Kau hidup di zaman apa, Sasu-chan?", sindirku.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, apa dia tersinggung dengan ucapanku?

"Kau harus mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Kalau tidak, kau akan dicap kudet",  
"Maaf~",

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dengan cepat dia merampas ponselnya dari tanganku. Berpamitan padaku dan juga para crew, lalu dia pergi membawa barang-barangnya.

Sepertinya dia ada jadwal lain, sehingga terburu-buru pergi.

* * *

Di dorm.

"Cie..cie... Gebetan barumu?", tanya Kiba, drummer band Blackheart.

Sekedar informasi, selain actor, aku juga seorang vocalis band. Blackheart adalah nama bandku. Blackheart adalah salah satu band ternama di Jepang.

"Gebetan?",

Kiba menunjukkan layar ponselnya padaku. Tampak sebuah foto aku dan seorang remaja berambut hitam panjang terurai. Dia baru saja melihat foto yang kuposting di IGku.

"Dia Sasu-chan. Cantik kan?", tanyaku.  
"Ya. Sangat cantik!", jawab Kiba terpesona pada kecantikannya.  
"Dia partnerku di film Promise II",  
"Oo, kau beruntung bisa beradu acting dengan gadis cantik ini",

Kiba mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, dia menyadari sesuatu.  
"Promise II itu bukankah film boys love?", tanya Kiba.  
"Hn",  
"Heh?! Jangan katakan bahwa dia...",  
"Laki-laki", sambungku.  
"Astagay!", Kiba menepuk keningnya.

Tidak hanya aku, Kibapun terkecoh melihat penampilan Sasu-chan.

"Eh! Naruto sudah pulang!", seru Neji yang baru saja selesai mandi. Neji adalah bassis dan ketua di band Blackheart.  
"Gebetan baru Naruto. Cantik?", Kiba menunjukkan foto itu ke Neji. Dia ingin mengecoh Neji juga.  
"Ini kan Sasu-chan. Kalian berpacaran?", Neji terkejut melihat fotoku.  
"Kau mengenalnya?", tanya aku dan Kiba kompak.  
"Tidak terlalu kenal. Hanya tahu saja. Aku pernah berjumpa dengannya sekali di tempat pemotretan. Dia sungguh cantik mengenakan kostum lollita. Aku terkejut saat crew mengatakan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki. Trap, man!", jelas Neji yang pernah terkecoh juga pada penampilan Sasu-chan.

"BTW, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?", tanya Neji dengan polosnya.  
"Kami tidak berpacaran. Dia partnerku di film Promise II", bantahku.

Meskipun aku bermain di film boys love, tapi aku masih normal. Aku suka wanita sexy berdada besar.

"Oo, ternyata pacar di dunia film", angguk Neji kecewa.  
"Kau berharap dia pacarku di dunia nyata?",  
"Iyap! Yang tampan pasangannya harus sama yang cantik",  
"Dia laki-laki, Neji! Laki-laki!", aku ingin mencekik Neji yang seorang fudanshi ini.

Gara-gara ulah Neji, muncullah pair NaruSai, NaruGaa dan NaruYuki. Dia suka mengambil foto candidku bersama sahabatku lalu menguploadnya ke sosial media. Agak risih sih, tapi berkat itu, fansku dan juga ketiga sahabatku semakin bertambah. Mereka menyukai fans service yang Neji berikan.

"Uwo! Coba lihat ini!", Kiba terkejut melihat ponselnya.

Aku dan Neji rolling eyes, dia pasti membuka situs porno lagi.

"Kemari, cepat, cepat!",

Aku dan Neji berjalan lemas, menghampirinya.

"Apa lagi?", tanyaku malas.

Kiba menunjukkan sebuah tulisan yang terposting di kolom komentar foto IGku.

Ih! Perempuan peyot itu menyebalkan! Berani-beraninya dia mendekati Naru-ku!  
  
Jalang! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Naruto-kun!  
  
Aku tidak suka perempuan itu. Sai atau Gaara lebih cocok untuk Naruto-kun!  
  
Pangeran tampan dan Nenek sihir yang jelek.  


Semakin Kiba menscroll ke bawah, semuanya berisi cacian untuk Sasu-chan.

"Gawat! Mereka salah paham!", ujar Kiba.

Dengan cepat, aku mengambil ponselku, membuka IG untuk menghapus foto itu.

"Fansmu benar-benar menyeramkan", ucap Neji, "Kasihan Sasu-chan",

Aku tidak menyangka fansku berkata kasar seperti itu. Padahal maksudku mengupload foto itu adalah untuk mengabari mereka bahwa aku sedang shooting film Promise II. Aku ingin membuat mereka penasaran dengan filmku ini. Tapi ternyata, mereka malah mencaci Sasu-chan, kekasihku di film itu.

Kalau seperti ini, bisa-bisa mereka memboikot filmku juga.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Mumpung tanggal cantik 23.10, aku ngepost aja ini ff.

Ini masih prolog, jadi agak pendek.

NB : 'Sasu-chan' itu nama beken untuk Sasuke, karena rata2 artis punya nama beken, begitu pula dengan Sasuke :D  
NB lagi : Sasu-chan murni laki-laki, gak ada operasi2an. laki-laki tulen! boleh dicek!  
NB terakhir : Happy #NaruSasuDay_SunAndMoon2015 


	2. Chapter 02

[Chaptered]  
Title : Haters  
Chapter : 2 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Romance, Ngidol  
BGM : AAA - Niji

* * *

Mengenai rambut Sasuke, kira2 seperti yg dicover cerita ini. Karena aku gak bisa gambar, jadi aku nyomot dari mbah google.

Biar lebih gampang, bayangi Itachi tanpa kriput atau mikoto versi cowok #plak.

Warning : Jangan pernah bayangi Sasuke berponi datar seperti Hinata, karena nanti akan menjadi NaruHina.

Sekali lagi, ini bukan femSasu.

* * *

Masih Naruto PoV

Foto itu telah tersebar hingga ke media. Banyak situs membicarakan tentang sosok perempuan yang bersamaku.

"Rahasiakan identitas Sasu-chan hingga film selesai diproduksii", perintah Asuma-san.  
"Bukankah nanti akan memambah hater untuk Sasu-chan?", tanyaku yang kurang setuju dengan perintah Asuma-san.  
"Itu dari segi fans perempuan. Kita belum tahu pandangan dari fans laki-laki. Siapa tahu saja mereka mengidolakan Sasu-chan",  
"Tapi Sasu-chan itu laki-laki!",  
"Kita tahu, Promise peminatnya kebanyakan perempuan. Aku ingin Promise II, peminatnya tidak hanya perempuan saja. Lagi pula, ini film perdana Sasu-chan terjun ke dunia acting. Aku ingin nama Sasu-chan melejit karena film ini",

Apa yang dikatakan Asuma-san ada benarnya juga. Tapi jika dirahasiakan dan akhirnya terbongkar, apa fans laki-laki akan menerima bahwa Sasu-chan adalah laki-laki? Apa mereka akan tetap mengidolakan Sasu-chan atau malah kecewa dan berbalik mencacinya?

"Sasu-chan, apa pendapatmu?", tanyaku pada Sasu-chan yang sedari tadi diam menyimak obrolan kami dengan kening berkerut-kerut.  
"Sebenarnya, aku kurang mengerti dengan yang kalian bicarakan. Maafkan aku~", Sasu-chan menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku menghela nafas melihatnya menjawab sepolos itu. Memangnya dari tadi apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga tidak menyimak pembicaraan kami?

"Intinya, ikuti saja perintahku", jelas Asuma-san sambil menepuk bahu Sasu-chan.  
"Hn", angguk Sasu-chan yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Karena Asuma-san yang memegang kendali, maka aku mau tidak mau harus menuruti keinginannya.

Kuharap ini berjalan lancar, sesuai harapan Asuma-san.

* * *

Asuma-san menyuruhku untuk membuka link yang dikirimnya via sms. Link itu menuju sebuah page official, dimana terdapat foto Sasu-chan tengah tertidur di ranjang putih. Rambut panjangnya terurai, wajahnya yang sedang tertidur, seperti bidadari, sungguh cantik dan mempesona.

Di bawah foto itu, terdapat tulisan ' **Nantikan si cantik ini di Promise II** '

"Apa-apaan ini!", teriakku yang nyaris membuang ponselku.  
"Apa yang kau lihat, situs dewasa?", tanya Kiba berhasil merebut ponselku.

Kiba melihat foto bidadari tidur itu.  
"Waw! Siapa yang mengedit ini? Ini benar-benar owesome!", Kiba malah terpukau.

Kujelaskan semua rencana Asuma-san pada Kiba. Kiba malah mendukung rencana itu. Kini dia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengirim komentar untuk foto Sasu-chan itu. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk memberi komentar pada foto itu.

Dengan malas aku menurutinya. Aku login menggunakan akun palsu yang kubuat. Akun ini, kugunakan untuk bermain game saja. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang akun palsuku ini, termasuk anggota Blackheart.

'Dia cantik. Seperti bidadari. Aku ingin tahu dia lebih banyak'

Komentar dari Kyuubi telah terkirim.

Ya, aku ingin tahu. Siapa Sasu-chan itu?

* * *

Lokasi shooting, di sebuah apartment elite yang dijadikan tempat tinggal Jun. Sudah lama tidak menginjakkan kaki ke sini. Dekorasinya juga tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu.

"Yuhuu~", sapa seorang wanita berambut merah sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Wanita itu bernama Uzumaki Karin. Dia sedang duduk santai menunggu rambutnya dirapikan. Wanita centil berumur 32 tahun ini adalah sepupuku dan juga seorang artis multitalent. Dia bisa bernyanyi, acting, dan modeling. Kami jarang bertemu karena berbeda agensi. Pada film Promise, dia berperan sebagai Mery, kakak Jun. Kali ini, dia diundang lagi untuk bermain di Promise II.

Aku berniat menghampirinya, tapi sesuatu menarik lenganku, mencegahku untuk melangkah. Sosok itu membawaku bersembunyi di belakang sofa.

"Ada apa, Sasu-chan?", tanyaku pada si pelaku penculikan.  
"I, itu...", Sasu-chan menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "Karin-san?",  
"Hn. Ada apa dengan Karin?",

Bukannya menjawab, dia malah mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya. Sebuah CD album Karin. Dia menyerahkan CD dan sebuah spidol padaku. Kemudian dia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, memasang wajah memohon padaku.

Dia ingin aku meminta Karin menanda-tangani CD ini. Karena tidak tega menolaknya, aku menyanggupinya.

Ternyata dia fans wanita centil itu.

* * *

Di balik sofa.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-san!", ucap Sasu-chan membungkuk. Wajahnya berseri-seri memandangi coretan dari Karin.

Huh! Mengapa dia tidak meminta tanda tanganku juga? Padahal aku cukup populer di kalangan anak seumurannya. Apa dia belum tahu bahwa aku vocalis Blackheart?

"Mengapa kau tidak memintanya langsung?",  
"Aku malu~", dia menutup wajahnya dengan CD.  
"Karin itu sepupuku. Kau mau kuperkenalkan padanya?",  
"Ah! Jangan!", tolaknya cepat, wajahnya masih memerah.  
"Ini kesempatanmu lho", bujukku, "Sebagai seorang fans, kau harus lebih agresif mengejar idolamu. Bukan bersembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini",  
"Hn! Benar! Benar!", Karin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kami.

Sasu-chan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rambut Sadakonya.

"Jangan takut, Miss Mery jinak kok!", Karin perlahan menyisir rambut halus Sasu-chan, wajahnya mulai terlihat.  
"Wah! Sasu-chan benar-benar cantik!",  
"Te, terima kasih", ucap Sasu-chan gugup.  
"Heh?! Laki-laki?", Karin terkejut mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulut mungil Sasu-chan.  
"Hn", angguk Sasu-chan yang masih malu-malu.

Lihat! Bahkan Karinpun terkecoh dengan penampilannya!

* * *

Selesai shooting, Karin menyuruhku untuk mengambil fotonya bersama Sasu-chan. Meskipun Karin memakai highheels, tetap saja tingginya tidak bisa melampaui tinggi Sasu-chan. Sasu-chan juga lebih cantik daripada Karin.

Gah! Mengapa aku memuji Sasu-chan seperti ini? Sasu-chan itu kan laki-laki!

"Ini benar-benar bishie!", Karin menyukai hasil fotoku. Saat dia hendak menguploadnya ke IG, dengan cepat kukatakan bahwa Sasu-chan tidak punya IG dan semacamnya. Akhirnya karin mentag foto itu ke akun IGku juga.

' **Foto bersama pacar baru Naru-Jun. KYaaa kawaii~** '

Aku sempat protes pada caption tersebut. Karin sengaja agar fans penasaran dengan sosok Sasu-chan yang dikira perempuan itu. Ya, semoga saja fans Karin tidak mencaci foto itu.

Sebelum pergi, Karin menyuruhku untuk mengajari Sasu-chan membuat akun.

Ya, lain kali aku akan mengajarinya. Sebagai public figure, Sasu-chan tidak boleh kudet.

"Ano..", panggil Sasu-chan ragu-ragu.  
"Ya?",  
"IG itu seperti apa?", tanyanya polos.  
"Keluarga atau temanmu tidak pernah menjelaskannya padamu?",

Dia menggeleng dengan polosnya. Kurasa dia terlalu kuper dan kudet.

"Ganti ponselmu dengan yang lebih canggih. Lalu aku akan menunjukkan padamu, seperti apa IG itu?",  
"Itu pemborosan. Cukup 1 ponsel saja", tolaknya.  
"Gah! Terserah kau saja!", aku meninggalkannya meskipun ada crew melihatku memarahinya.

Semua yang mengenalku, pasti tahu bahwa aku adalah tipe orang yang mudah marah dan tidak sabar.

* * *

Sebagian besar fans Karin yang terdiri dari laki-laki, menyukai foto 'pacar baru Naru-jun'. Di foto itu, Sasu-chan sangat cantik dan mempesona, siapa dulu donk yang mengambil foto itu? Kekeke...

Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa perempuan cantik di samping Karin ini?

"Itu Sasu-chan! Itu Sasu-chan!", seruku pada layar ponsel.

Aku cukup senang membaca komentar tersebut. Mereka menyukai Sasu-chan.

* * *

Shooting di hari berikutnya.

Sekarang, kami sedang melakukan adegan paling mendebarkan. Adegan ciuman di atas ranjang. Sasu-chan tampak gugup dan melakukan kesalahan. Asuma-san memberinya waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau berciuman?", tanyaku.  
"Hn", angguknya malu-malu.  
"Berapa umurmu?",  
"Mmm~", dia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "20, 20 tahun",

Waw! 20 tahun? Dia terlihat babyface!

"Sudah pernah pacaran?",  
"Belum",  
"Saat aku seumurmu, aku sudah berkali-kali pacaran. Lalu putus karena perbedaan pendapat. Sudah tidak cocok, mengapa harus diteruskan?", curhatku.

Sasu-chan dengan seksama mendengar curhatanku.

"Ciuman pertamaku saat aku berumur 15 tahun. Ehehehe... Itu terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal dewasa. Jangan ditiru",  
"Hn",  
"Tapi aku senang, bisa memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada cinta pertama dan pacar pertamaku",  
"Hn",  
"Kisah cinta pertamaku tidak seindah yang kubayangkan. Dia mencampakkanku. Miris..",

 _Puk Puk_  
Sasu-chan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Seperti anak kecil saja", cibirku diperlakukan seperti itu.  
"Kau mau permen, Naruto-san?", tawar Sasu-chan mengeluarkan beberapa permen mint dari ranselnya.  
"Tidak, terimakasih", tolakku.

Memangnya aku anak kecil! Huh!

"Kau masih marah padaku?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum kaku, seolah-olah aku akan memakannya.  
"Jangan dipikirkan", aku tersenyum lebar padanya.

Meskipun aku pemarah dan bukan penyabar, tapi aku adalah orang yang cuek dan bukan pendendam. Hari ini marah, besok amnesia, lupakan bahwa aku pernah marah. Itulah aku.

* * *

"Action!", aba-aba Asuma-san.

Sasu-chan memandangi wajahku yang sedang tertidur. Dia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahku. Perlahan, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku. Dia semakin dekat dan...

 _CHuuuu~_  
Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku. Aku penasaran, apakah dia benar-benar menciumku? Aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku. Wajah cantik dengan mata terpejam, hidung kami saling bersentuhan.

"CUT!", teriak Asuma-san.

Dengan cepat, Sasu-chan menarik jauh wajahnya lalu menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Wajahnya memerah. Dia benar-benar menciumku.

"Naruto, belum waktunya kau membuka mata!", koreksi Asuma-san atas actingku.  
"O, maaf~",

Asuma-san menyuruh kami untuk mengulanginya lagi. Adegan ciuman ini berhasil dilakukan setelah melewati 4 kali NG.

Kesalahan bukan di Sasu-chan, tapi di aku. Mendadak aku lupa dengan dialogku.

Apa yang telah merasukiku? Sehingga aku tampak payah seperti ini? Dulu saat melakukannya bersama Sai, hanya sekali take untuk adegan kissing.

* * *

Malam hari, di dorm.

Segarnya berendam dengan aroma terapi, membuatku relax. Shooting seharian sangat melelahkan.

"Situs dewasa?", tanyaku pada Kiba yang sedang duduk memandangi layar laptop.  
"Huh! Selalu saja disangkutkan dengan situs dewasa", cibir Kiba.  
"Kau memang member termesum dari member mesum lainnya",  
"Huh! Padahal aku berbaik hati membantumu menyapa fansmu", dengusnya, "Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang online, fans rindu berchatting denganmu",  
"Katakan bahwa aku sibuk shooting film baru",  
"Sudah kukatakan. Mereka juga mengadu padaku tentang pacar barumu",  
"Lalu?",

Kiba menyuruhku untuk membaca sendiri komentar fans di page official Blackheart.

Sebagian besar mereka tidak menyukai 'pacar baru'ku, ada yang menyindir secara halus, dan banyak juga yang komentar kasar yang memaki Sasu-chan. Rasanya aku ingin memaki balik.

"Tolong banned pengomentar yang mencaci-maki Sasu-chan secara kasar!",  
"Mereka fansmu lho",  
"Aku tidak butuh fans yang tidak sopan seperti mereka!",

"Fufufu...", Neji tertawa geli pada layar ponselnya. Aku baru menyadari keberadaannya, sedari tadi dia hanya diam berbaring di sofa seperti hantu.

"Film porno, Leader?", sindirku.  
"Ada deh... Fufufu...", dia begitu asyik dengan ponselnya.

Yang jelas aku punya urusan lebih penting daripada ikut bergabung dengan Neji. Ya, aku harus ke kamar mengambil ponsel.

' **Aku kecewa pada orang yang menghina temanku** '

Itu isi tweetku untuk malam ini.

Mengapa mereka tidak suka aku dekat dengan teman perempuan? Mengapa mereka malah lebih suka memintaku bermesrahan dengan Sai, Gaara atau member Blackheart? Apa mereka lebih suka aku menjadi gay daripada straight? Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka yang aneh ini.

Aku memandangi wajah Sasu-chan yang tampil di galery IGku. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, dia seperti perempuan.

"Jika kau membaca komentar mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?",

Apa sebaiknya aku tidak mengajarinya membuat akun IG dan lainnya?

* * *

Asuma-san menyuruhku dan Sasu-chan menginap di kamar hotel yang sudah disediakan untuk shooting, karena besok kami harus melakukan adegan bercumbu di kamar hotel ini. Asuma-san mengira bahwa kami merasa canggung dan kurang akrab, dia tidak ingin kami membuat kesalahan di scane yang sama. Itu bisa menunda jadwal produksi yang telah ditetapkan.

* * *

Sekarang, kami telah tiba di hotel. Hotel yang sepi dan private, sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot berkamuflase.

Malam ini kami akan menginap di sini, di kamar yang sama, ranjang yang sama.

"Kita akan memulainya darimana?", tanyaku.  
"Dari...mmm~",

Kelihatannya dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah! Kita langsung mulai dari adegan bercumbu", putusku.

Dia ragu untuk mengangguk.

"Kau tahu bercumbu?", tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng.

Aku menghela nafas, apa dia belum pernah menonton film dewasa?

"Kau sering nonton anime?", sindirku.  
"Hn! Sailor Moon!", angguknya.

Rasanya aku ingin menampar wajahku sendiri. Mengapa dia begitu kekanak-kanakan?

"Umurmu sudah 20, anime itu sudah tidak cocok untukmu",  
"Ada Karin-san", jelasnya malu-malu.

Aku baru ingat bahwa Karin-san mengisi suara salah satu karakter utama di anime itu.

"Ne, bercumbu itu seperti apa?", tanyanya yang masih penasaran.

Apa aku harus mengajari hal mesum ini padanya? Tapi umurnya sudah 20 tahun, tidak masalah kan?

"Bercumbu itu... Mmm~ Aku akan menciummu dari bibir lalu turun ke leher, aku akan menjilat dan menghisap lehermu hingga memerah. Aku akan mencium tubuhmu hingga penuh dengan tanda merah. Kira-kira seperti itu. Apa kau mengerti?", jelasku ala kadar.  
"Tanda merah itu bisa hilang kan?",  
"Tentu",  
"Hn. Aku mengerti",  
"Good! Saat aku mencumbumu, kau hanya perlu memjamkan mata dan menikmatinya saja",  
"Hn",

"Action!", aba-abaku.

Kupeluk pinggang ramping Sasu-chan, membelai pipi halusnya, menaikkan dagunya sehingga mata kami saling bertatapan. Tatapannya seperti Medusa, membuatku membeku dan lupa segalanya.

"Apa wajahku ada sesuatu, Naruto-san?",  
"Tidak. Aku...lupa dialogku", bohongku.  
"Kau mau membaca ulang?",  
"Ya! 5 menit!", anggukku berpura-pura membaca naskahku.

Ini ancaman bagiku. Mengapa aku tidak bisa serius beracting? Padahal dengan Sai, aku bisa. Apa karena aku menganggap Sasu-chan itu perempuan?

* * *

15 menit kemudian.

Mata kami saling bertemu, aku harus serius melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin melakukan banyak kesalahan besok.

Bernafas seperti biasa, kosongkan pikiran yang aneh-aneh. Bayangkan partnerku ini adalah Sai.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Kemudian kucium bibirnya. Dia tidak meresponku, hanya mencengkram erat kemejaku. Kuhisap bibir mungilnya, membayangkan bahwa aku sedang berciuman dengan Sai.

"Ya, ini Sai, ini Sai", rapalku dalam hati.

Sambil terus berciuman, kami menjatuhkan diri di ranjang. Aku mulai mencium lehernya, sesekali menjilatnya.

"Mmpph...", Sasu-chan seperti menahan tawa.

Aku menyudahi ciumanku.  
"Apa yang kau tertawakan?",  
"Maaf... Geli", jawabnya polos.  
"Kau harus menahannya",  
"Hn. Maafkan aku",  
"Kau latihan sendiri. Aku mau mandi", ucapku yang merasa kepanasan di ruangan ber-AC ini.

Gila! Adegan ini benar-benar panas dan mendebarkan!

* * *

1 jam kemudian.

Setelah berendam, membuat tubuhku relax.

"Gilaranmu, Sasu-chan. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu",

Tidak ada sahutan, ternyata Sasu-chan sedang tidur di kursi, buku naskahnya tergeletak di lantai.

Karena takut dia akan terjatuh saat tidur, aku memindahkannya ke ranjang, menyelimutinya lalu mengecup dahinya.

Aku selalu mengecup dahi sahabatku sebelum tidur. Jangan heran dengan kebiasaanku itu. Ini kulakukan agar mereka terhindar dari mimpi buruk.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang, membuat Sasu-chan terbangun.

"Ng? Aku ketiduran?",  
"Ah! Maaf, membangunkanmu",

Dia menggeleng. Tak lama kemudian, perutnya berbunyi. Dia mengernyit malu.  
"Maaf~",  
"Mandilah! Aku akan memesan makanan",

* * *

Tidak sampai 15 menit, dia telah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak berendam?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak", jawabnya singkat.

Dia mengeringkan rambutnya yang lurus dan halus.

"Biar kubantu", aku mengambil alih hairdryer dari tangannya.  
"Terimakasih",  
"Mengapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu?",  
"Karena aku model",  
"Apa hubungannya?",  
"Aku model fashion untuk pakaian perempuan. Aku tidak suka pakai wig, jadi kupanjangkan saja rambutku",  
"Mengapa harus pakaian perempuan? Bukankah ada banyak brand pakaian laki-laki?",  
"Mereka bilang, wajahku unik",  
"Wajahmu cantik dan manis",  
"Hn. Terimakasih",

Gah! Sebagai seorang laki-laki, seharusnya dia marah saat ada yang mengatainya cantik atau manis. Tapi dia malah tersenyum dan menganggap itu sebuah pujian.

"Dasar aneh!",  
"Hn?",  
"Kau aneh, Sasu-chan",  
"Terimakasih",  
"Sama-sama", jawabku malas.

Menghindari keheningan, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. Aku masih penasaran dengan sosok lelaki cantik ini.

"Kau kuliah dimana?",  
"Kirin", jawabnya polos.  
"Kirin? Bukankah itu nama SMU?", tanyaku heran, karena Kirin adalah nama SMUku dulu.  
"Opss!", dia langsung menutup mulutnya.

Aku memicingkan mata, menatapnya dengan curiga.  
"Kau masih sekolah? Jangan-jangan, umurmu di bawah 20",

Dia menggeleng.  
"Aku 20 tahun kok. Iya, 20tahun...hehehee..", cengirnya kaku.

Kelihatan sekali bahwa dia sedang berbohong.  
"Tunjukkan KTPmu!",  
"KTP?", dia berpikir sejenak, "Aku tidak punya",  
"20 tahun seharusnya sudah punya KTP",  
"Hn", angguknya kemudian menggeleng, "KTPku hilang",  
"Dengar, Sasu-chan. Kau sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong",  
"Maaf~", dia menunduk malu.

Kutarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.  
"Berapa umurmu?", tanyaku seperti polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi penjahat.

Sebelum menjawab, dia menyuruhku untuk beryubikiri.  
Gah! Seperti anak kecil saja!

"Jadi, berapa umurmu, Sa-su-chan?",  
"16 tahun",  
"O, 16 tahun",  
"Hn!", angguknya.

". . . . . "  
"Astaga! Kau masih di bawah umur untuk film ini!", aku baru menyadari bahwa baru saja aku mengajari dan melakukan hal dewasa pada anak di bawah umur!  
"Tolong dirahasiakan. Please~", dia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon padaku.

Sasu-chan menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Awalnya, Asuma-san menawarkan peran kecil untuk Sasu-chan di film Promise II, yaitu sebagai pengantar ramen. Sasu-chan sangat senang, karena diberi kesempatan bermain di film yang sama dengan Karin -sang idola, walaupun perannya hanya sekilas.

Tapi, 2 hari sebelum shooting, Sai mengalami kecelakaan, yang membuatnya tidak bisa shooting. Asuma-san tiba-tiba menawarkannya sebuah posisi peran utama sebagai Haru, karakter dadakkan pengganti Jun. Karena dia harapan satu-satunya untuk film ini, maka dia menyetujuinya. Asuma-san juga meminta Sasu-chan untuk merahasiakan umurnya. Mereka tidak tahu, jika rahasia ini akan mudah terbongkar. Asuma-san banyak melakukan kebohongan publik, dan aku ikut terseret ke dalamnya.

"Aku memang bodoh menyimpan rahasia", dia menyentil keningnya sendiri.

Aku kasihan melihatnya murung dan merasa bersalah seperti ini. Aku harus membantunya, karena ini menyangkut filmku juga.

"Tenang! Aku akan membantumu menyimpan rahasia ini", bujukku.  
"Benarkah?",  
"Hn! Asalkan kau mau berhati-hati dalam berucap dan memberi jawaban yang logis",  
"Hn! Aku akan berpikir tiga kali sebelum berucap!",  
"Dua kali juga sudah cukup kok!",  
"Hn! Dua kali!",

Tak lama, pesanankupun datang. 2 porsi pasta seafood dan salad beserta 2 kaleng soft drink.

"Itadakimasu!", seruku yang sudah kelaparan.

Sasu-chan masih enggan menyantap makanannya.  
"Apa yang kau pikirkan?",  
"Maaf, aku telah membohongimu~", dia menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Kau telah berkata jujur padaku. Jadi, aku sedikit tahu tentangmu. Terimakasih, mau bercerita denganku", aku tersenyum sehangat matahari padanya agar dia tidak merasa bersalah lagi.

Sasu-chan bernafas lega, lalu tersenyum padaku. Lebih baik melihatnya tersenyum daripada melihatnya murung.

"E? Seafood?",  
"Kau tidak suka seafood?",  
"Aku alergi seafood",  
"O, maaf. Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan memesan ulang, kau ingin makan apa?",

Dia menggeleng lagi.  
"Apa kau tidak keberatan, jika kutukar saladmu dengan pastaku?",  
"Kau hanya makan salad? Apa kenyang?",  
"Hn", angguknya, "Ini sudah malam, aku tidak biasa makan makanan yang berat",  
"Kau diet?",  
"Sebagai model, aku harus menjaga berat badan", dia menyodorkan porsi pastanya padaku.  
"Kau terlalu kurus untuk ukuran laki-laki", kuberikan porsi saladku untuknya.  
"Terimakasih. Itadakimasu~",

Aku mengernyit melihatnya menyantap salad dengan lahap. Meskipun wajahnya cantik seperti perempuan, tapi perangai laki-lakinya masih ada. Syukurlah~

* * *

Setelah makan, kami tidak latihan acting. Sasu-chan menonton drama komedi di TV. Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan drama yang pemainnya lawas. Aku memilih untuk berguling di ranjang sambil berkutat dengan ponselku. Menyapa dan membalas pesan fansku di sosial media. Mereka masih mempertanyakan siapa nenek sihir yang pernah berfoto denganku dulu. Aku kurang suka dengan julukan 'nenek sihir' untuk Sasu-chan, jadi kuhiraukan pesan itu. Jangan salahkan aku!

' **Tolong suport kami (з´⌣`ε)** '

Hanya itu yang pesanku untuk fans yang masih tergolong sopan.

Beralih ke IG. Lagi-lagi, Neji memberikan fans service. Kali ini dia diam-diam mengambil fotoku yang sedang telanjang dada karena baru selesai mandi. Posisiku sedang merangkul Kiba dari belakang. Kiba saat itu sedang duduk di depan laptop, membalas pesan dari fansnya. Jadi ini yang membuatnya tertawa geli saat itu, bukan karena menonton film porno.

 **#NaruKiba sedang melihat apa?**

Foto itu ada ribuan yang likes dan ratusan komentar, mereka menyukai pair baru, NaruKiba.

Gah! Neji, Neji, rasanya aku ingin mencekiknya!

 _TRiiiiNG_  
Sebuah chat dari S4I -ID Sai.

S4I :  
 _Maaf kawan, aku baru membalas pesanmu. Ponselku rusak karena kecelakaan. Beruntung aku masih mengingat ID dan passwordku. ^_^_

 _Kabarku baik-baik saja, aku sudah bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat. Terima kasih atas doamu untuk kesembuhanku._  
 _I miss you ( ˆ ³ˆ)_

 _Aku lega mendapat kabar darinya. Sai sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku. Aku sangat cemas mendengar kabar bahwa Sai tidak bisa berjalan karena kecelakaan itu. Ditambah lagi, dia tiba-tiba ke luar negeri tanpa memberi tahuku, dia juga tidak membalas semua pesanku._

Ramen :  
Aku senang, kau membalas pesanku.  
Aku sangat, sangat, merindukanmu (ˆε ˆ )   
Kapan kau pulang?

 _TRiiiiNG_

S4I :  
 _Mungkin 2 minggu lagi. Karena ada job di akhir bulan ini._

"Ahahaa...", Sasu-chan tiba-tiba tertawa melihat gaya kocak Jiraiya, actor lawas yang masih eksis di dunia lawak.

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya dan kembali berchatting.

Ramen :  
Astaga, Sai! Aku melihat bidadari!

S4I :  
 _Eaaaa~_

Aku menghabiskan malamku dengan berchatting dengan Sai tentang Sasu-chan. Sai ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasu-chan. Sai juga belum tahu bahwa Sasu-chan itu laki-laki.

* * *

Sebelum tidur, kami memutuskan untuk latihan bercumbu, karena Sasu-chan yang memintanya. Dia tidak ingin membuat banyak kesalahan untuk besok.

"Action!",

Saling bertatapan, perhatikan bibirnya, lalu cium. Cium lebih dalam. Dia membalas ciumanku, kupejamkan mataku menikmati ciuman ini. Kemudian kami merebahkan diri ke ranjang.

Kutatap wajah Sasu-chan yang tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak boleh membayangkan bahwa dia adalah Sai. Sai menyarankanku untuk menganggap Sasu-chan adalah Sasu-chan, bukan dirinya. Lalu bandingkan, pasti feelnya akan berbeda.

Kuraup bibirnya sekali lagi, rasa pasta gigi mint. Kemudian beralih mengendus lehernya. Wangi sampoo, aku suka wangi ini. Kupejamkan mata, menghirup wangi di tubuhnya. Lidahku menjilati lehernya, mencium dan menghisap, memberi banyak tanda di lehernya yang putih jenjang. Setelah melihat tanda kemerahan itu, kami kembali bertatapan. Wajah Sasu-chan yang memerah benar-benar polos dan menawan.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padanya, tapi tidak berhasil terucap keluar.

Pesan Sai memang benar, feelnya terasa berbeda. Tapi aku masih belum memahami feel apa yang kudapat ini?

* * *

 _Ting TooooNG_  
Suara bell mengganggu tidur nyenyakku.

Langit mulai terang, kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Menguap sambil merenggangkan tubuh, aku masih mengantuk.

"Uwo!", teriakku kaget melihat sosok yang wajahnya tertutup rambut hitam, terbaring di sampingku. Seperti hantu Sadako.

Aku baru tersadar bahwa sosok itu adalah Sasu-chan. Setelah latihan bercumbu tadi malam, kami segera berbagi ranjang dan tidur. Suasana menjadi canggung dan hening. Meskipun aku tahu, Sasu-chan belum tidur. Aku lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur hingga terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Kurapikan rambut Sasu-chan yang berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya tetap halus dan wangi. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang tertidur. Mulut mungil terbuka dan sepasang kelopak mata yang tidak tertutup rapat. Pose tidurnya sama sekali tidak seanggun di foto.

 _Ting TooooNG_  
Bell berbunyi lagi.

Aku sampai lupa membuka pintu. Segera aku berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu.

"Ohayou!", sapa para crew.  
"O, ohayou", balasku.

Aku lupa bahwa para crew akan datang pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan peralatan shooting.

Aku segera membangunkan Sasu-chan untuk berbenah.

* * *

Aku mencumbui leher jenjang Sasu-chan, memberi banyak tanda merah di leher putihnya. Sayangnya peran Sasu-chan adalah orang bisu, sehingga tidak terdengar desahan menggoda keluar dari mulutnya.

Adegan bercumbu berhasil dilakukan dengan sekali take. Asuma-san menyukai acting kami.  
"Sungguh natural!", pujinya.

Asuma-san menepuk pundakku, sembari memijit.  
"Kau memang ahli dalam bercumbu...ahahaha...",

Aku mengernyit tidak suka dipuji seperti itu. Seolah-olah aku adalah orang mesum.

Setelah itu, kami ke sebuah cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari hotel, untuk mengambil adegan terakhir di film ini. Aku dan Sasu-chan akan berkencan. Ah~ tidak terasa 2 minggu shooting telah berlalu.

"Hari ini kita akan berkencan", ucapku pada Sasu-chan yang sedang latihan bahasa isyarat. Script terakhir ini lumayan panjang baginya.  
"O...",  
"Hanya itu reaksimu?",  
"Lalu? Aku harus apa?",  
"Setidaknya kau gugup, karena ini kencan pertamamu",  
"O, begitu...",

Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup. Dia masih polos, wajar saja karena umurnya masih 16 tahun.

"Kau tidak pernah berkencan? Serius?", tanyaku. Bisa saja dia berbohong.  
"Hn!", angguknya mantap.

Dia tidak berbohong, karena dia menjawabnya dengan yakin dan cepat. Jika dia berbohong, dia akan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dan mengulang jawabannya. Karena sering bersamanya, aku jadi tahu perangainya ini.

"Jadi aku pacar pertamamu donk! Ahahahaa..",  
"Hn! Naruto-san juga ciuman pertamaku!", dia tersenyum bangga, "Aku begitu gugup saat itu...ehehehee...",  
"O, begitu...",

Mendadak jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku orang yang menerima ciuman pertamanya? Entah mengapa aku ingin melompat setinggi mungkin.

OK! Aku terlalu lebay!

* * *

"Otsukare-sama deshita!", ucapku dan Sasu-chan bersamaan sambil membungkuk pada Asuma-san dan juga para crew.  
"Otsukare-sama deshita!",

Dengan selesainya adegan kencan, maka berakhirlah shooting ini. Huf~ benar-benar melelahkan. Sepulang ini, aku ingin berbaring di ranjang sepuasnya~

"Otsukare!", Neji yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di lokasi shooting.

Kutarik lengan Sasu-chan, aku ingin memperkenalkannya pada Neji.  
"Yo, bro!", sapaku.  
"Hai, Sasu-chan! Ini untukmu!", Neji langsung memberikan sebucket bunga tsubaki berwarna merah untuk Sasu-chan.

Sasu-chan mengambilnya dengan tersenyum. Dia terlihat senang, seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen.

"Termakasih...",  
"Neji! Panggil aku Neji",  
"Terimakasih, Neji-san",  
"Kawaii~", Neji mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala Sasu-chan. Sedangkan Sasu-chan memejamkan mata menikmati elusan itu. Ck! Seperti anak kucing saja!

Kujauhkan tangan Neji dari kepala Sasu-chan.  
"Tidak sopan!", ketusku.  
"Kau cemburu, Naru-chan?",  
"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan', terlalu kekanak-kanakan!", dengusku.  
"Ayo, Sasu-chan!", kutarik tangan Sasu-chan membawanya pergi jauh dari Neji. Aku tidak jadi memperkenalkan Sasu-chan padanya.

"Naroto-san? Kita mau kemana?", tanya Sasu-chan.

Astaga! Apa yang kulakukan? Aku menarik tangannya terlalu kuat! Dia pasti kesakitan! Eh, dia kan laki-laki, pasti tidak terasa sakitnya.

"Kita mau kemana, Naruto-san?", tanyanya lagi.  
"Ke...dorm!", jawabku asal.  
"Dorm?",  
"Akan kuperkenalkan...eh maksudku, aku akan mengajarimu membuat akun IG, FB, Twitter dan lainnya", sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan di dorm, mengingat di dorm tidak ada orang. Kiba dan Shika ada job menjadi MC untuk acara musik malam ini. Neji? Seharusnya dia ada pemotretan. Mengapa dia malah ke sini?

"Kau tidak ada rencana kan hari ini?", tanyaku.  
"Sepertinya tidak ada", jawabnya ragu.  
"Ayo, ikut aku!", ajakku.

Dia meminta waktu untuk menelepon seseorang terlebih. Kurasa dia sedang berbicara dengan managernya.

"Aku free hari ini. Tapi, sebelum ke dorm, maukah kau mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat?", pintanya.  
"Tentu!", anggukku tanpa berpikir panjang.

Ini lebih baik ketimbang berdua saja di dorm. Rasanya hasrat untuk berguling di ranjang harus kutunda.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Pengen secepatnya ngerombak rambut Sasu-chan XD

Silakan review ^3^


	3. Chapter 03

[Chaptered]

Title : Haters

Chapter : 3 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Romance, Ngidol

BGM : AAA - Niji

* * *

Chapter ini mungkin ngebosenin.

* * *

Masih Naruto PoV

* * *

Sasu-chan memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli ponsel baru. Karena sedang berada di tempat yang ramai, aku terpaksa memakai topi dan masker untuk menutupi wajah tampanku. Sedangkan Sasu-chan tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan wajah. Meskipun dia belum terkenal, tapi ada beberapa laki-laki meliriknya. Aku tidak suka itu, jadi kugandeng saja dia agar mata-mata jelalatan itu berhenti meliriknya. Sasu-chan juga tidak keberatan saat kugandeng tangannya. Kami sudah biasa melakukannya saat shooting.

"Mmm~", Sasu-chan sedang memilih-milih ponsel.

Pandangannya tertuju pada ponsel touch screen sebesar telapak tangan berwarna silver. Keningnya berkerut-kerut memperhatikan harga yang tertera. Apa ponsel itu barang yang terlalu mahal baginya?

"Apa harganya tidak bisa disenggol lagi?", pinta Sasu-chan tanpa segan sambil menunjuk ponsel yang diperhatikannya tadi.

Ck! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menawar saat membeli barang. Tapi dia dengan entengnya menawar seperti itu. Seperti ibu-ibu saja.

"Maaf, tidak bisa", wanita pelayan toko itu tersenyum ramah menolak permintaan Sasu-chan.

Sasu-chan keluar sebentar untuk menelepon seseorang. Aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraannya karena terhalang pintu kaca.

Setelah beberapa menit menelepon, dia kembali masuk dan langsung membeli ponsel yang ditaksirnya.

* * *

Di dorm.

Karena Sasu-chan terlalu gaptek, dia mempercayakan semuanya padaku, termasuk ID dan password sosial medianya. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi setelah dia berkata bahwa dia mempercayaiku, akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Aku ingin menjadi orang kepercayaannya yang bisa diandalkan.

"IDmu 'Sasu-chan'. Passwordnya 'Uzumaki_Naruto'", jelasku.

"Hn", Sasu-chan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu, mengapa aku membuat ID dan password seperti itu?", aku heran, mengapa dia begitu pasrah. Setidaknya aku ingin dia bertanya banyak hal padaku. Dengan begitu, aku juga bisa bertanya balik padanya.

"Sasu-chan itu namaku'", jelasnya, "Password 'Uzumaki_Naruto' itu menandakan bahwa Naruto-san telah membantuku membuat akun",

Sebenarnya password itu kubuat agar dia tidak lupa padaku walaupun kami tidak shooting bersama lagi...ehehehe...

"Apa akunku sudah bisa digunakan?", tanya Sasu-chan.

"Tinggal mengupload beberapa fotomu", jawabku sambil menyiapkan camera ponsel.

Aku melepaskan karet yang mengikat rambut Sasu-chan. Aku ingin mengambil foto dirinya dengan rambut hitam terurai. Rambutnya benar-benar halus dan terawat, seperti di iklan shampo. Ah~ aku jadi ingin menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau perlu kipas tornado?", tawar Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku.

"Eh, ayam!", aku nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel Sasu-chan, "Ck! Kau selalu mengagetkanku",

"Kau terpesona pada Sasu-chan hingga kedatanganku tidak disadari", cibir Neji.

Neji seenaknya duduk di antara aku dan Sasu-chan.

"Sedang apa?", tanya Neji.

"Aku membantu Sasu-chan membuat akun sosial media", jelasku.

"Wah! Sasu-chan sudah punya IG? IDmu apa? Biar kufollow", Neji mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemejanya.

"IDku Sasu...",

"STOP!", dengan cepat aku menyela ucapan Sasu-chan. Aku tidak ingin Neji mendahuluiku. Maksudku, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memfollow Sasu-chan.

"Aku belum mengupload fotomu, jadi akunmu belum selesai, Sasu-chan. Jangan dikasih tahu dulu", bohongku.

"O...", dia mengangguk.

"Kau ingin menjadi follower pertama Sasu-chan?", tebak Neji.

Kuso! Neji memang pintar menebak!

"Jangan menggangguku, Neji!", kudorong tubuh Neji agar dia tidak menghalangiku mengambil foto Sasu-chan.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi saja!", dengus Neji yang merasa keberadaannya tidak diharapkan.

Setelah Neji pergi, tanpa berlama-lama, aku meminta Sasu-chan untuk berekspresi menggoda. Sasu-chan tidak perlu pengarah gaya. Sasu-chan hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Damn! Gaya simple seperti itu mampu membuat jantungku dagdigdug.

Konsen, Naruto! Konsen!

* * *

Karena siang ini aku tidak ada jadwal. Jadi aku mengajak Sasu-chan sarapan, e- maksudnya makan siang. Jika tidak ada jadwal, aku selalu bangun siang...ehehehe...

Kami akan bertemu di Ichiraku Ramen, jam 12 nanti. Karena tidak ingin membuat orang lain menunggu, aku selalu datang lebih awal.

"Mau kemana?", tanya Kiba yang baru bangun. Dengan telanjang dada dan rambut acak-acakkan, dia berjalan menuju dapur, meneguk jus apel yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Setidaknya gosok gigi dulu", tegurku pada kebiasaannya yang malas gosok gigi.

"Tidak sempat...ehehehe...", cengirnya.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanyanya lagi.

"Makan siang",

"Dengan siapa?",

"Ada deh!",

"Siapa? Siapa? Boleh aku ikut?", matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing minta makan, "Apa Hinata-hime ada?",

Kiba sangat mengidolakan Hyuuga Hinata, sepupu Neji yang cantik bak bidadari jatuh dari surga eaa. Hinata-chan seorang vionis berbakat, tipe gadis pendiam dan tertutup. Karena begitu misterius inilah, banyak lelaki tertarik padanya. Termasuk aku dan Kiba.

"Tidak ada. Hanya Sasu-chan",

"Kau hanya mengajak laki-laki cantik itu?", mata Kiba memicing menatapku.

"Hn", anggukku merasa tidak ada yang aneh.

"Berdua saja?",

"Hn. Ada masalah?",

"Tidak", Kiba tersenyum seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan",

Kiba menyalakan laptopnya bersiap untuk bermain game online.

* * *

Aku memesan tempat private, agar terhindar dari gangguan fans karena aku sedang tidak dalam mode menyamar. Para waitress yang mengenali wajah tampanku ini, malu-malu untuk memintaku berfoto dengan mereka. Sebagai idola yang menghargai para fansnya, aku harus menyanggupi permintaan mereka.

Mereka sangat senang telah berfoto dan berjabat tangan denganku. Akupun senang melihat fansku bahagia. Dan aku juga senang melihat Sasu-chan tersenyum padaku. Dia sudah datang ternyata.

"Maaf, aku terlambat", Sasu-chan membungkuk, rambut hitam panjangnya terurai dan jatuh dengan lembut. Dia mengenakan coats merah dengan celana jeans hitam. Kakinya yang jenjang dan ramping seperti personil Girls' Generation.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya datang terlalu awal", aku berdiri menyambutnya, mempersilakannya duduk berhadapan denganku.

Dia duduk dengan anggun. Mengisir rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku makan di sini", ucapnya.

"Kau pasti akan suka ramen di sini",

Dia menjilati bibirnya, tergiur melihat gambar di buku menu.

"Sruuup! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya",

Dia terlihat seperti singa yang lapar.

* * *

Ketika keluar dari Ichiraku Ramen, tidak kusangka ada lebih dari 5 fans yang sudah menunggu di depan. Mereka berlari sambil berteriak histeris. Segera aku menggandeng tangan Sasu-chan, membawanya lari menuju mobilku yang terparkir di seberang Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto-san tidak ingin menyapa mereka?", tanya Sasu-chan yang duduk di sampingku.

"Terlalu berbahaya", aku langsung tancap gas meninggalkan lokasi.

Dulu aku dan Shikamaru pernah dipergok fans di toko kue. Saat itu kami sedang membeli kue untuk ulang tahun produser. Kami menyapa dan berfoto sebentar, tapi entah bagaimana caranya fans yang hanya 3 orang itu berubah menjadi puluhan. Aku dan Shikamaru dibawa ke kantor polisi karena telah menyebabkan keributan di tempat umum.

* * *

Aku mengantar Sasu-chan ke lokasi pemotretan yang terletak di taman kota. Duduk menyesapi teh hangat, melihat Sasu-chan yang sedang berpose mengenakan minidress berwarna pink dipadu dengan boots sebetis, senada dengan warna minidress. Pahanya ramping, putih, mulus dan SEXY!

Dia juga memakai penyumpal dada. Kalau seperti ini, dia memang terlihat seperti perempuan tulen.

"Ano, Naruto-san...", panggil seorang pria bertubuh gemuk berpakaian crew, "Putriku sangat mengidolakan anda, bolehkah saya meminta tanda tangan anda?",

Dengan sopan pria itu menyodorkan selembar karton putih dan spidol biru padaku.

"Tentu. Siapa nama putri anda",

"Chouchou",

"Berapa umurnya?",

"8 tahun",

"Wah! Dia pasti anak yang imut!",

"Begitulah. Dia mirip seperti saya...ehehehe...",

Ow, gemuk ya?

* * *

Setelah pemotretan selesai, aku meminta seorang crew untuk mengambil fotoku bersama Sasu-chan. Ingat! Jangan pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk berfoto dengan laki-laki berwajah cantik!

Posisi duduk kami bersebelahan dan sangat dekat, sehingga bahu kami saling bersentuhan, masing-masing memegang secangkir teh hangat. Kami tersenyum menghadap kamera.

Setelah itu, aku langsung mengupload foto itu ke IG dengan caption 'Minum teh di sore hari sambil menikmati alam bersama si cantik' dan tidak lupa mentag akun Sasu-chan. Aku sengaja mentag Sasu-chan karena followersnya masih sedikit. Kuharap dengan ini, Sasu-chan menjadi lebih terkenal. Semoga saja, kami bisa shooting bersama lagi.

Ah! Aku terlalu banyak berharap. Ehehehe...

* * *

Followers Sasu-chan memang naik drastis, tapi mengapa yang memfollow lebih banyak haters daripada fans. Aku merasa foto yang kuupload kemarin malah membuat Sasu-chan semakin dibenci.

"Fansmu sedih karena kau dekat dengan 'si cantik'", ucap Shikamaru yang baru saja membaca artikel dari tabletnya.

Kebanyakan orang tidak mengenal sosok Sasu-chan yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa Sasu-chan adalah seorang model perempuan.

"Kau sudah lihat berita?",

"Hn", anggukku.

Aku sudah membaca berita yang terposting di situs gosip. Di sana terpasang beberapa fotoku dengan Sasu-chan. Mulai dari break shooting, menemani Sasu-chan membeli ponsel, mengajak Sasu-chan ke dorm, dan terakhir makan siang kemarin. Semua foto menunjukkan diriku yang sedang menggandeng tangan Sasu-chan. Aku tidak sadar pernah melakukan itu. Paparazi memang benar-benar jeli.

"Kalian tidak berpacaran kan?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Sasu-chan itu laki-laki",

"Jelaskan saja pada mereka",

"Aku tidak mau menanggapi para haters. Jika sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, nanti juga mereka akan sadar sendiri",

Shikamaru meletakkan tabletnya di atas meja, kemudian berbaring di sofa. Memejamkan mata.

"Aneh. Mengapa tidak ada yang mengenali Sasu-chan itu laki-laki? Apa kerabat atau teman-temannya malah mengira dia itu perempuan?", Shikamaru mulai menganalisa seperti detektif.

Benar juga. Rasanya terlalu aneh, jika tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui gender Sasu-chan yang sebenarnya. Bukankah para crew yang pernah bekerja sama dengannya juga tahu gender Sasu-chan? Atau mereka tidak tahu bahwa Sasu-chan itu laki-laki?

Aduh! Memikirnya Sasu-chan membuatku kepo!

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menguhubungi Sasu-chan. Awalnya tidak diangkat, tapi setelah mencoba berkali-kali barulah dia mengangkatnya.

"Sasu-chan!",

 _"Ya? Naruto-san?",_

"Kau dimana sekarang?",

 _"Universitas Konoha",_

"Kuliah?",

 _"Ada pemotretan",_

"Aku ke sana sekarang!",

Secepatnya aku menyambar ransel yang berisi alat penyamaran. Aku baru saja membeli wig agar penyamaranku tidak mudah dikenali.

Di dalam mobil, aku mulai memakai wig curly sepundak berwarna hitam. Walaupun ribet, aku berhasil memakainya. Agar tidak copot, aku memakai topi juga. Tak lupa dengan masker untuk menutupi mulutku.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat penyamaranku dari kaca spion. Seperti... banci kaleng?

* * *

Setibanya di belakang gedung Universitas Konoha -lokasi pemotretan.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat Sasu-chan sedang berpose. Seperti biasa, dia mengenakan pakaian perempuan dengan sumpalan dada. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna kuning dipadu dengan rok mini berwarna biru gelap. Rambut curly dengan hiasan pita berwarna kuning. Dia juga mengenakan stiletto heels setinggi 12cm berwarna biru gelap. Cara berpakaiannya terlihat seperti wanita dewasa.

Aku juga melihat sosok Karin di sebelahnya. Sasu-chan pasti senang sekali bisa berpose bersama idolanya itu.

Menunggu dan menunggu beberapa puluh menit. Hingga akhirnya Sasu-chan menyadari keberadaanku. Meminta waktu untuk break agar bisa menemuiku. Kemudian dia berlari menghampiriku. Sungguh hebat, berlari menggunakan sepatu setinggi itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat Naruto-san", ucap Sasu-chan yang tingginya setara denganku, "Naruto-san sudah lama menungguku?",

"Tidak apa. Aku senang mengamatimu dari sini", jawabku yang terlalu jujur.

Sasu-chan hanya tersenyum menanggapiku. Aku malah salah tingkah. Kugaruk kepalaku yang terasa gatal karena memakai wig.

"Heh?! Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?", aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang menyamar.

"Dari topi yang Naruto-san kenakan",

"O... Ehehehe...", aku lupa membeli topi yang baru. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini topi kesayangan yang sering kupakai, topi ini pemberian Sai ketika ulang tahunku.

Karena wignya terasa gatal, jadi aku melepaskan dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Aku juga melepas masker mulutku. Tempat ini cukup sepi. Kuharap tidak ada yang mengenaliku.

"Naruto-san terdengar buru-buru saat menghubungiku tadi. Apa ada masalah?", tanya Sasu-chan.

"Kau sudah mengecek IGmu?",

"Hn", angguknya pelan. Melihat wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sedih, aku jadi menyesal telah memperkenalkan sosial media padanya.

Aku menepuk pundaknya, berusaha menghibur.

"Hiraukan saja komentar-komentar yang mencelamu itu. Aku tahu kau tidak seperti yang mereka tuduhkan",

"Benarkah? Naruto-san tidak menganggapku jalang?",

"Hey!", teriakku tidak suka dengan pertanyaannya itu, "Kau bicara apa?",

"Maaf", dia membungkuk meminta maaf karena telah membuatku marah.

"Dengar!", aku membingkai wajahnya, menatapnya dengan dekat, "Kujelaskan sekali lagi",

Sasu-chan menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Hiraukan semua komentar yang mencelamu, karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Mengerti?",

Sasu-chan hanya mengangguk-angguk cepat. Itu artinya dia berbohong. Terlihat dari anggukannya yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti!", desisku.

"Maaf. A, aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka mencelaku? Aku terus berpikir, dimana letak kesalahanku?",

"Kau tidak salah. Merekalah yang salah. Mereka suka mencela tanpa mengetahui siapa dirimu. Haters memang seperti itu",

Sasu-chan tidak menatapku, dia malah menatap ke bawah. Apa lagi yang dipikirkannya?

"Suatu saat, mereka akan berhenti mencelamu", wajahku semakin mendekati wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, bibirnya pink dan mengkilap.

"Now kiss!", tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong kepala Sasu-chan sehingga bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

"Ahahaa...", tawa Karin si pelaku yang membuat kami berciuman, "Kalau kau mau mencium Sasu-chan, ya cium saja. Jangan banyak pikir",

"Ck! Dasar nenek sihir!", decakku tidak suka dengan kemunculan Karin yang mengganggu.

Sebelum Karin membawanya pergi, aku meminta Sasu-chan untuk percaya pada ucapanku.

"Ayo, Sasu-chan!", Karin dengan cueknya merangkul Sasu-chan dan membawanya pergi. Sasu-chan membungkuk pamit padaku, wajah Sasu-chan merona karena Karin merangkulnya.

Padahal aku masih belum puas berbicara dengan Sasu-chan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu langkah apa yang akan dilakukan Sasu-chan terhadap haters? Apa Sasu-chan masih memikirkan celaan haters?

Ck! Karin benar-benar mengganggu!

* * *

Setiap hari -meskipun sibuk, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berchatting dengannya. Menanyakan kabarnya atau memulai obrolan ringan. Walaupun singkat, tapi aku senang telah melakukannya. Tampaknya Sasu-chan baik-baik saja, kuharap dia bisa menghiraukan haters tersebut.

* * *

Malam ini, kami akan tampil di acara musik akhir pekan. Sebelum acara dimulai, kami mengadakan meet and greet yang berlangsung selama 1 jam.

Sekedar menyapa para fans. Juga untuk menginformasikan bahwa kami akan mengadakan tour di beberapa kota. Mereka sangat antusias menantikan tour kami.

Tiba sesi tanya jawab yang hanya berlangsung selama 15 menit.

"Apa Naruto-kun punya hubungan khusus dengan perempuan yang bernama Sasu-chan?", tanya seorang wartawati. Aku sudah menduga, pertanyaan ini akan muncul.

"Mereka terlihat mesrah, kan?", tanya Neji tersenyum geli melirikku.

Cih! Dasar fudanshi!

"Apa kami terlihat seperti itu? Ehehehe...", cengirku.

Bisik-bisik gaduh mulai terdengar. Mereka mengira bahwa aku dan Sasu-chan memang memiliki hubungan khusus. Kalau sudah seperti ini, lebih baik kulanjutkan saja.

"Mmm~ Aku dan Sasu-chan memang dekat. Jadi, tolong support kami", ucapku sambil membungkuk hormat.

Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingku, menarik kemejaku, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", bisik Shikamaru.

"Mengejutkan fans", jawabku berbisik.

"Ck! Mendokusai!", decak Shikamaru.

Jika kebenaran tentang gender Sasu-chan telah terungkap, mereka pasti akan menjerit-jerit kesenangan atas fanserviceku ini. Mereka pasti akan beralih memuja-muja Sasu-chan.

Aku yakin itu, karena sebagian besar fansku adalah fujoshi.

* * *

Haters Sasu-chan semakin bertambah. Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli membaca komentar mereka tentang Sasu-chan.

Kita lihat saja! Mereka pasti akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri!

 _CLiiiiNK_

Bunyi notifikasi yang menandakan ada pesan masuk dari ponselku.

 **Sasu-chan** :

Aku semakin takut untuk menggunakan akun sosial media. 

Secepatnya aku membalas.

 **Ramen** :

Sosial media memang menakutkan. Tapi, jika kau bijak menggunakannya, akan terasa menyenangkan. 

**Sasu-chan** :

Di bagian mana yang menyenangkan? 

**Ramen** :

Saat fans menyapamu dan kau membalasnya. Fans sangat senang jika idolanya membalas pesannya. Melihat fans senang, kau pasti akan senang juga. 

**Sasu-chan** :

Aku bukan idola seperti Naruto-san. 

**Ramen** :

Kau idolaku. Dan aku fansmu (з´⌣`ε)

Aku senang kau membalas pesanku. Aku senang berbicara ataupun berchatting denganmu. 

**Sasu-chan** :

Terima kasih, Naruto-san. 

**Ramen** :

Maukah kau mengupload fotomu yang sedang melakukan apa saat ini? 

**Sasu-chan** :

Sekarang? 

**Ramen** :

Iya. Kutunggu fotomu di IG. 

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit.

Akhirnya Sasu-chan mengupload fotonya.

Foto selfie dirinya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang bersama seekor anjing pug berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai, senyumannya tetap manis seperti biasa.

Jempolku terdiam, aku bingung ingin memberi komentar apa?

Kau cantik.

Kau manis.

Anjing pugmu lucu.

Aduh! Mengapa terasa sedang mengisi lembar jawaban ujian? Otakku terus memikirkan, komentar apa yang cocok untuk foto itu? Aku cemas, jika komentarku akan membawa masalah lagi untuk Sasu-chan.

Kecemasanku berhenti ketika membaca sebuah komentar dari Neji_BlackH

 **Aku ingin** **menjadi** **pug,** **agar aku bisa tidur di sebelahmu.**

Komentar Neji, membuatku kehilangan mood untuk berkomentar. Pupus sudah harapanku untuk memberi komentar pertama di foto itu.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian. Para pemain Promise II mengadakan jumpa pers untuk mempromosikan film tersebut. Aku bertemu kembali dengan Sasu-chan.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasu-chan menghadiri jumpa pers. Dia tampak gugup berhadapan dengan pers. Aku mengurut-urut tangannya yang dingin, bermaksud mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Tiba sesi perkenalan.

"Hallo! Aku Naruto vocalis Blackheart. Di film ini, aku kembali berperan sebagai Kagimoto Jun", aku mengoper mic kepada Sasu-chan yang ada di sebelah kiriku.

"Ha, hallo... Aku Sasu-chan", Sasu-chan membungkuk hormat.

Pers terkejut mendengar suara Sasu-chan dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Sebentar lagi kebenaran itu akan terungkap.

"Aku berperan sebagai Furuya Haru. Ini film pertamaku. Sangat senang bisa terlibat di film ini", dia membungkuk lagi.

Setelah sesi perkenalan selesai, kami masuk ke sesi tanya jawab. Hal yang pertama kali ditanyakan adalah mengenai gender Sasu-chan.

"Aku laki-laki. Maaf jika penampilanku seperti perempuan", Sasu-chan membungkuk lagi. Dia suka sekali membungkuk, seolah-olah setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu salah.

"Awalnya aku juga mengira Sasu-chan itu perempuan lho. Tapi setelah mendengar suaranya, ternyata laki-laki", jelas Karin sambil merangkul pinggang Sasu-chan. Sasu-chan tampak canggung dipeluk sedekat ini oleh idolanya.

"Hn! Kalian tidak perlu ragu lagi, karena aku sudah mengeceknya", tambahku, membuat orang-orang tertawa.

* * *

Seperti dugaanku, haters yang mencaci maki Sasu-chan perlahan mulai berkurang. Walaupun begitu, masih saja ada haters yang pantang menyerah untuk mencaci Sasu-chan.

"Wuow! NaruSasu!", teriak Neji yang baru saja membaca artikel dari ponselnya.

Ya, kini muncul pair NaruSasu. Pair yang mengalahkan NaruSai dan NaruGaa.

Neji tiba-tiba merangkulku dari belakang.

"NejiSasu. Apa kau suka pair ini?", tanya Neji sambil menunjukkan foto selfienya bersama Sasu-chan. Foto itu baru saja diuploadnya ke IG dengan caption 'Do u like NejiSasu?'

"Kapan kau bersama Sasu-chan?", aku tidak suka dengan foto selfie itu.

"Sasu-chan suka tomat, jadi kuajak dia untuk mencicipi ice cream tomat",

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa Sasu-chan suka tomat?",

"Aku punya mulut untuk bertanya",

Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke kepala Neji. Tapi aku tidak punya alasan yang tepat.

* * *

 _"Aku punya mulut untuk bertanya",_

Ucapan Neji memotivasiku untuk berani bertanya pada Sasu-chan. Karena aku ingin sekali mengenalnya lebih jauh. Aku kepo!

Kuajak dia untuk makan malam berdua. Bertatapan langsung lebih nyaman daripada berhubungan via chatting ataupun telepon.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu", ucapku basa-basi.

"Hn! Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi", Sasu-chan tersenyum seperti biasa. Rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan tidak melihat senyuman menawan itu.

Akhir-akhir ini jadwalku padat. Kami -Blackheart sibuk membahas konsep dan menggarap lagu baru untuk konser tour nanti. Begitu pula dengan Sasu-chan. Semenjak namanya mulai dikenal publik, Sasu-chan banyak menerima tawaran iklan dan video clip. Meskipun jarang bertemu, komunikasi kami tetap lancar.

"Aktivitasmu padat, apa kegiatan sekolahmu tidak terganggu?", tanyaku seperti seorang ayah yang sedang bertanya pada putranya.

"Hn. Tidak",

"Waktu berkumpul dengan teman sekolahmu jadi berkurang kan?",

Sasu-chan berhenti menyendok makanan.

"Aku tidak punya teman sekolah",

"Benarkah?",

"Hn!", dia mengangguk dengan mantap. Itu artinya dia tidak berbohong.

"Kau kesulitan bergaul di sekolah?",

"Aku tidak ke sekolah",

"Homeschooling?",

"Hn",

Wajar sih dia tidak punya teman sekolah. Belajar di rumah, kemudian pergi shooting dan pemotretan. Waktunya tidak ada untuk berteman.

Sasu-chan bersekolah di SMU Kirin -sekolahku dulu, sekolah swasta khusus anak-anak orang kaya. SMU Kirin adalah satu-satunya sekolah elite di Jepang yang menerima program homeschooling. Sayangnya aku tidak mengikuti progam tersebut.

"Naruto-san adalah sahabat terbaikku",

"Be, benarkah?", aku jadi gugup dipuji seperti itu.

"Setiap hari, Naruto-san selalu mengirim pesan singkat padaku, menanyakan kabarku. Berchatting denganku. Kadang Naruto-san mengajakku makan bersama kemudian berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang belum pernah kudatangi. Aku sangat senang",

"O...ehehehehe...",

Apakah memang hanya aku yang seperti itu? Apa tidak ada yang lain kah?

"Terima kasih, Naruto-san!", Sasu-chan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan sungkan! Kau juga bisa menganggapku lebih dari sahabat",

Sasu-chan mengernyit memikirkan ucapanku barusan.

"Maksudku, kau bisa menganggapku saudara, kakak misalnya",

"Kakak?",

"Hn. Kau punya kakak atau adik?",

"Aku hanya punya kakak laki-laki",

"Apa dia model sepertimu?",

"Bukan. Kakakku adalah managerku",

"O, begitu. Tapi aku jarang melihatmu didampingi seseorang. Biasanya manager akan selalu mendampingi artisnya pergi",

"Begitukah?",

"Hn",

"Lain kali aku akan mengajak kakak untuk mendampingiku kemanapun aku pergi!", ucap Sasu-chan sangat bersemangat.

"Jika kakakmu sibuk, tidak perlu diajak kok!",

Aduh! Aku jadi mengajarkan Sasu-chan yang aneh-aneh. Bisa-bisa Sasu-chan mengajak kakaknya saat aku ingin berdua dengannya.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Apa chapter ini membosankan?

a. Lumayan

b. Iya

c. Bingitz

d. Hn

e. Entah


	4. Chapter 04

[Chaptered]

Title : Haters

Chapter : 4 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu

Papiku.

Genre : Romance, Ngidol

BGM : AAA - Niji

* * *

Masih Naruto PoV

* * *

Kurang dari sebulan lagi, Blackheart akan mengadakan tour seJepang. Tour pertama dimulai di Tokyo, kota kami tercinta.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke konser kami", aku menyerahkan selembar tiket konser pada Sasu-chan.

"Hn! Terima kasih, Naruto-san!", Sasu-chan sangat senang menerima tiket itu, "Aku pasti akan datang!",

Rasanya ikut senang melihat Sasu-chan akan datang. Di konser nanti, kami akan membawakan lagu baru yang liriknya ditulis olehku. Saat membuat lirik itu, aku selalu membayangkan senyuman Sasu-chan yang begitu menawan.

Aku membelok? Tidak! Karena aku masih bisa tegang saat melihat wanita telanjang di situs porno.

Lalu? Mengapa aku terus memikirkan Sasu-chan? Entahlah. Aku sendiri belum menemukan jawaban untuk itu.

* * *

2 hari sebelum konser dimulai.

Karin mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 33. Dia mengundang semua anggota Blackheart dan juga Sasu-chan. Sayangnya dari 4 anggota Blackheart, hanya aku yang bisa hadir. Yang lain tidak bisa hadir karena ada pekerjaan MC di acara yang berbeda dan hari yang sama. Ini keberuntungku karena aku bisa bertemu Sasu-chan tanpa diusik oleh Neji. Ahahaha... Saat Neji berkata bahwa dia tertarik pada Sasu-chan, saat itu pula Neji resmi menjadi sainganku.

"Naruto-san! Apa kabar?", Sasu-chan lebih dulu melihat dan menyapaku.

"Hai! Sasu-chan! Kabarku baik!", sahutku. Rasanya berbunga-bunga bisa melihatnya lagi.

* * *

Pesta ulang tahun Karin sungguh meriah dan juga dihadiri oleh pers. Sepertinya Karin sengaja mengundang pers untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

Sambil menunggu, aku mengajak Sasu-chan untuk berselfie. Lalu mengupload foto tersebut ke akun sosial mediaku. Sekaligus, aku akan memamerkannya pada Neji.

Sedari tadi, aku terus mengikuti kemana Sasu-chan pergi. Jujur, aku kurang suka pergi ke pesta tanpa berpartner. Rasanya seperti anak hilang. Benar kan?

Sasu-chan juga tidak keberatan kuikuti, karena dia merasa canggung berbaur dengan artis lainnya.

"Kalian berpacaran kah?", tanya Tsunade-san, artis lawas yang masih eksis dan sexy.

"Ahahaha...", tawaku sambil sengaja merangkul pinggang ramping Sasu-chan, "Tidak",

Sasu-chan balas merangkul pundakku.

"Naruto-san adalah sahabat terbaikku", sambung Sasu-chan.

Ya. Aku adalah sahabat teeerrbaiknya!

"Berapa umurmu, Sasu-chan?", tanya Tsunade-san yang mulai kepo.

"20. 20 tahun. Umurku 20 tahun", jawab Sasu-chan.

Dia masih saja belum merubah gaya berbohongnya.

"Sungguh baby face", Tsunade-san mencubit pipi Sasu-chan dengan gemas.

Tsunade mulai membicarakan tentang keponakannya yang bernama Shion. Shion adalah salah satu anggota Cloud -idol group pendatang baru. Dari arah pembicaraan, Tsunade-san berniat mencomblangkan Shion dengan Sasu-chan. Sasu-chan yang masih tidak mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan Tsunade-san, hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Mungkin dia masih terlalu polos untuk menjurus ke hal berpacaran.

"Perhatian semuanya!", suara Karin yang terdengar dari speaker membuat kami mengalihkan perhatian ke atas mini panggung.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua! Love You!", Karin mengedip genit sambil memonyongkan bibir merahnya itu. Memberi ciuman jarak jauh kepada para hadirin.

Sebelum ke pokok informasi, terlebih dahulu Karin memberikan beberapa patah kalimat sambutan. Setelah itu Karin meminta seorang pria yang bernama Hozuki Suigetsu untuk naik ke mini panggung.

"Perkenalkan! Dia Hozuki Suigetsu! Kami telah bertunangan!", Karin dan pria itu memamerkan tangan kiri mereka yang tersemat cincin perak di jari manis.

Kilatan cahaya kamera terus menyala memotret sepasang sejoli di atas panggung.

"Minggu depan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan", info Karin yang membuat para hadirin tercengang.

Wow! Kupikir selama ini dia tidak laku-laku, karena tidak pernah terdengar gosip tentang asmaranya. Tiba-tiba saja minggu depan sudah melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Ne, Sasu-chan. Idolamu...", aku berhenti berbicara ketika melihat Sasu-chan membatu menatap Karin. Sasu-chan pasti terkejut karena idolanya akan menikah. Dia patah hati. Dan aku harus segera menghiburnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasu-chan?",

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ya, aku baik-baik saja", jawabnya sambil tersenyum, tetapi pandangannya masih terfokus pada Karin.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Sasu-chan",

Sasu-chan menunduk, menatap sepatunya.

"A, aku mau pulang", Sasu-chan langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkanku, tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung kabel. Tubuhnya limbung dan menabrak waitress yang sedang membawa senampan gelas-gelas berisi anggur.

 _PRaaaaNG_

Nampan yang dibawa sang waitress terjatuh mengenai Sasu-chan. Semua perhatian terarah ke sumber suara pecahan kaca yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasu-chan. Rambut dan pakaian Sasu-chan basah terkena tumpahan anggur.

Sasu-chan hanya mematung saat sorotan dan kilatan kamera mengarah kepadanya. Kilatan yang begitu silau membuatnya mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menghalangi cahaya kamera yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

Aku langsung melepas jas yang kukenakan dan menutupi kepalanya.

"Maaf, Sasu-chan! Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolmu!", ucapku dengan lantang agar mereka mendengarnya. Aku tidak suka Sasu-chan dipandang jelek, lebih baik aku saja.

"Na, Naruto-san...", lirih Sasu-chan dengan suara serak dan bergetar. Aku tahu pasti Sasu-chan sangat takut menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Kuantar kau pulang", aku langsung menggendongnya ala bridal. Tidak peduli pada sorotan dan kilatan kamera yang terus mengambil foto kami.

Aku yakin, moment ini akan menjadi hot news besok.

* * *

Aku membawa Sasu-chan ke hotel terdekat. Sasu-chan harus membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

Selesai mandi dan berganti piyama, aku menawarkan diri untuk mengeringkan rambut Sasu-chan dengan hairdryer.

"Aku sudah mengacaukan pesta Karin-san", lirih Sasu-chan sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang dipeluknya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga pernah mengacaukan pesta Karin", hiburku sambil menceritakan kejadian tahun lalu.

Tahun lalu, Karin membuat pesta untuk ulang tahunnya juga. Semua anggota Blackheart hadir. Karena terbawa suasana, aku menari-nari hingga menabrak kue ulang tahun yang tingginya 1 meter. Kue itu jatuh ke lantai beserta diriku.

"Ah~ Itu benar-benar memalukan", aku menyembunyikan wajahku ke dalam piyama. Rasanya malu sekali, jika diingat kembali. Fotoku yang belepotan kue juga tersebar di media online.

Sasu-chan menarik piyamaku, hingga kami saling bertatapan.

"Apa Karin-san marah?",

"Tidak. Dia malah berterimakasih karena aku sudah membuat pestanya heboh. Dia tidak kapok untuk mengundangku lagi",

Ya. Karin bilang, dia butuh badut untuk pestanya. Dan badut itu adalah aku.

"O, begitu. Kuharap Karin-san tidak membenciku", Sasu-chan tersenyum penuh harap.

"Karin tidak mungkin membencimu...", kutarik dagunya dan kudekatkan wajahku, "...karena kau begitu manis",

Bibir cherrynya yang basah dan menggodaku untuk mencicipinya.

"Naruto-san?",

Aku nyaris menciumnya, jika saja Sasu-chan tidak memanggilku.

"Ka, kau ingin makan atau minum sesuatu?", tanyaku sambil mengalihkan tatapanku ke sembarang arah. Aku malu bertatapan dengan Sasu-chan.

Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Apa aku bermaksud untuk menciumnya? Tidak! Tidak! Aku hanya ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Aku ingin sake",

"Sa, sake?",

"Hn",

"Kau masih di bawah umur",

"Kata orang, sake bisa membuatmu mabuk dan melupakan semua masalah",

"Itu hanya kata orang",

"Aku ingin membuktikannya", Sasu-chan menarik piyamaku, tatapannya membuatku tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

Sasu-chan sedang patah hati. Aku harus menghiburnya. Mungkin minum sake sambil curhat adalah cara terbaik. Lupakan bahwa Sasu-chan masih berumur belasan tahun.

* * *

Walaupun rasa dan bau sake yang tidak enak bagi Sasu-chan, dia tetap menghabiskannya. Itu karena dia selalu kalah saat bermain domino denganku. Aku tidak boleh kalah karena aku tidak mau terlalu banyak minum sake. Aku bukan tipe peminum seperti Kiba dan Neji. Baru 2 botol saja, aku sudah mabuk.

"Lanjut...ehehehe...", Sasu-chan baru saja selesai meneguk botol sakenya yang kelima. Aku tidak menyangka Sasu-chan kuat minum.

"Lanjut...lanjut...", wajah Sasu-chan telah memerah dan gerakan matanya menyayu, kepalanya naik-turun. Dia mulai mabuk, tapi dia masih belum mau menyudahinya.

Dengan pandangan minim, Sasu-chan memaksakan diri untuk membagikan beberapa lembar kartu.

"Ne, Naruto-san",

"Ya?",

"Mengapa aku selalu kalah?", tanyanya sambil memijit keningnya.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk mengalahkanku",

"Terlalu muda? Ehehehe...", cengirnya.

Tubuhnya terhempas jatuh ke ranjang. Lengan kirinya menutupi mata agar tidak silau, tangannya masih memegang kartu domino.

"Aku memang masih 16 tahun... Tapi mengapa aku masih 16 tahun?", dia mulai berbicara rancu.

"Karena umurmu memang segitu", jawabku yang ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

Sasu-chan tiba-tiba melempar bebas kartu domino yang dipegangnya itu.

"Aku bukan bocah. Umurku akan teeeeeruusss bertambah!",

Sasu-chan memang sudah mabuk. Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar ocehannya dan mengamati tingkahnya.

"Mengapa...kau menikah dengannya?", Sasu-chan tiba-tiba menangis. Kepalanya menoleh padaku, seolah-olah akulah lawan bicaranya. Aku tidak menyangka dia sesedih ini karena idolanya menikah. Karin adalah sosok idola yang paling disukainya atau bahkan dicintainya. Karin sungguh beruntung dicintai oleh Sasu-chan.

"Karena umurku sudah tua", jawabku yang beracting sebagai Karin. Aku geli sendiri mendengar jawabanku ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau...menungguku?", Sasu-chan mulai merayap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Menangis terisak sambil mencengkram piyamaku.

"Aku...tulus mencintaimu... Hiks...hiks...",

Lupakan saja dia, Sasu-chan. Kau masih bisa mencintaiku.

Sasu-chan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Airmatanya menetes mengenai pipiku.

"Tolong jangan menikah... Tunggu aku dewasa... Dan menikahlah denganku", pintanya penuh harap.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Kutekan kepalanya agar bibirnya menempel ke bibirku. Kucium bibir cherrynya yang manis dan memabukkan. Sasu-chan membalas ciumanku, membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidahku masuk. Aku bisa mengecapi rasa sake di mulutnya.

Kudorong tubuhnya hingga posisinya di bawahku. Sambil terus berciuman, tanganku menyusup ke dalam piyamanya. Meraba-raba bagian sensitifnya.

"Uhuk..uhuk..", Sasu-chan tersedak membuatku menyudahi ciuman kami.

Sasu-chan terbatuk-batuk, lalu memuntahkan sake dari hidung dan mulutnya. Aku melepaskan piyama yang dikenakannya karena kotor. Lalu membaringkannya, menyiris rambutnya yang menutupi wajah, kemudian membungkus tubuhnya yang setengah bugil agar tidak kedinginan.

Aku ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?", tanyaku pada bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin.

Jika Sasu-chan tidak muntah, mungkin saja aku sudah...

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini pasti pengaruh sake!", aku kembali membasuh wajahku lagi.

* * *

Aku terbangun karena ada yang menendangku jatuh dari ranjang. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Sasu-chan. Sasu-chan masih asyik tidur. Posisi tidurnya menguasai ranjang, sehingga aku tertendang jatuh.

"Hoam~", Aku melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang. Perasaan, aku baru saja tidur.

"Mmm~", terdengar suara gumanan tidak jelas dari mulut Sasu-chan.

Aku menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Matanya saat tertidur tidak pernah terpejam rapat. Bibir itu bergerak seperti sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"Uhuk...uhuk...", dia tiba-tiba tersedak dan terbangun.

Aku segera mengambil segelas air untuknya.

"Minumlah, Sasu-chan",

Sasu-chan langsung meneguk habis air yang kuberi. Pandangannya mulai melirik ke sekitarnya.

"Dimana ini?",

"Kita di hotel",

"Hotel?", Sasu-chan menunduk dan melihat tubuh bagian atasnya tidak berpakaian, "A, apa yang terjadi?",

"Piayamu kotor terkena muntahanmu saat mabuk",

"Mabuk?", Sasu-chan memijit keningnya, "Ah! Aku kalah taruhan dan menghabiskan beberapa botol sake...ehehehe...",

Sasu-chan kembali berbaring di ranjang, menatap langit-langit sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh?",

"A...itu...", aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku mencium dan meraba-rabanya?

"Kau menyanyikan lagu Sailor Moon sambil bergaya seperti mereka", bohongku.

"Benarkah? Aku semabuk itu?", Sasu-chan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, dia tampak malu membayangkannya.

"Lain kali, jangan minum sake lagi ya!",

"Hn. Aku kapok",

* * *

Setelah berpisah dengan Sasu-chan, aku kembali ke dorm untuk ganti pakaian. Setelah itu, langsung tancap gas ke gedung tempat kami konser besok.

"Kau kemana saja? Ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi", tanya Shika.

"Ada sedikit urusan",

"Kau sudah baca berita hari ini?",

"Belum",

Shika mengeluar ponselnya dan menunjukkan halaman website utama.

"Kehebohan di pesta ulang tahun Karin", Shika membacakan judul besar berita.

Sudah kuduga, berita ini akan heboh. Pernikahan Karin yang tiba-tiba ditambah dengan kekacauan yang aku buat.

"Kau membuat kekacauan lagi", ucap Shika menunjukkan foto diriku yang sedang menggendong Sasu-chan.

"Tapi, aku keren kan?", memang narsis, tapi aku sungguh keren lho di foto itu!

Shika memberiku saran agar jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sasu-chan, karena fans fanatikku sangat membenci Sasu-chan. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Sasu-chan itu laki-laki, mereka tetap tidak suka. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Sasu-chan itu aji mumpung, parasit yang menempeliku untuk meraih ketenaran. Rasanya sedih memiliki fans berpikiran sempit seperti itu.

* * *

Konser tour di Tokyo baru saja selesai.

Selama konser berlangsung, aku terus mencari sosok Sasu-chan di tengah kerumunan fans. Tapi aku tidak menemukan sosok manis berambut hitam panjang itu. Padahal aku ingin menyanyikan lagu baru kami di hadapan Sasu-chan. Dalam menciptakan lagu ini, sosok yang ada di otakku hanyalah Sasu-chan bukan gadis lain.

Sasu-chan tidak datang hari ini. Ponselnya juga tidak aktiv dari kemarin. Sehari tidak mendengar kabarnya, membuatku uring-uringan. Apa dia membaca komentar para haters, sehingga dia menjadi down lagi?

Segera kuambil ponselku untuk menghubungi Sasu-chan lagi.

 _Tuut TuuuT TuuuT_

 _"Hallo?",_ akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Sasu-chan, kau baik-baik saja?",

 _"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja_ ",

"Kau dimana sekarang?",

 _"Aku di belakangmu"_ ,

Segera aku membalik badanku. Tampak sesosok laki-laki berambut pendek dengan model pantat ayam yang sedang memeluk 1 pot bunga matahari.

"Naruto-san!", sapa laki-laki itu sambil memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya. Aku mengenali suara itu.

"Sa, Sasu-chan?",

"Hn! Ini aku", dia tersenyum semanis Sasu-chan.

"Heh?! Kau benar-benar Sasu-chan?",

"Hn! Aku memotong rambutku. Apa aku terlihat aneh?", dia memalingkan kepalanya, menunjukkan sisi belakang rambutnya yang dipangkas pendek.

"Ti, tidak. Kau terlihat lebih...laki-laki...",

"Aku memang laki-laki", dia memberikan 1 pot bunga matahari yang dibawanya padaku, "Aku menikmati semua lagu-lagu kalian tadi. Sangat senang bisa menghadiri konser ini. Terima kasih telah mengundangku",

Sasu-chan datang, tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin karena dia mengubah penampilannya. Sayang sekali~

"Terima kasih sudah datang", aku memberinya pelukan sebagai rasa terima kasihku atas kehadirannya dan juga 1 pot bunga matahari ini.

Untuk mengabadikan moment ini, aku mengajak Sasu-chan untuk berfoto dan mengupload foto kami ke sosial media.

Semoga saja, haters sadar bahwa laki-laki semanis Sasu-chan tidak layak dibenci.

* * *

Hari pernikahan Karinpun tiba. Resepsi pernikahan yang sangat meriah dan mewah. Banyak sekali selebritis yang hadir di sini. Saking ramainya, aku bahkan tidak menemukan keberadaan Sasu-chan.

 _"Mungkin dia belum datang. Atau dia tidak datang?_ " pikirku.

"Kau mencari Sasu-chan?" Tiba-tiba saja Karin sudah ada di sampingku.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Sasu-chan sedang bersama Sui di ruang mempelai pria. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan bisnis."

Karin bilang, dulu Sasu-chan pernah di kontrak oleh perusahaan suaminya. Aku baru tahu itu.

"Jika kau mau ke sana, katakan pada Sui untuk segera turun ya!" Karin pergi menyapa teman-teman lainnya.

Aku melangkah pergi ke ruangan tempat Sasu-chan berada.

* * *

Saat aku tiba di sana, aku berpapasan dengan Sasu-chan dan Suigetsu yang baru saja keluar ruangan.

"Sasu-chan! Kau di sini ternyata!"

"Naruto-san!" Sasu-chan membungkuk hormat padaku. Sikapnya terlalu formal.

Suigetsu membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasu-chan, kemudian dia berpamitan pada kami. Raut wajah Sasu-chan tampak sedih menatap punggung Suigetsu.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sui-san bilang, Naruto-san lebih baik daripada dirinya," jawab Sasu-chan yang membuat air matanya tiba-tiba keluar. "Aku...harus bisa melupakannya..."

Perkataan Sasu-chan menyadarkanku bahwa, Sasu-chan itu gay.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Pendek ya ternyata.

Review please. (+﹏+)


End file.
